Pokemon Hellfire: A Devious End
by Aeromenca
Summary: Regis, the leader of team Ozone, has what she thinks to be a devious plan set in action. But once she reads the government data she stole in her underground bunker, she realizes that one was set in action a long time ago. Luna, the secret police officer, has befriended Volca, who she thinks is a hero. But in reality, Volca commands the Aniz party, and plots the end of the world...
1. Volca s Devious Plan

**After MATURING a bit more since the last time I failed completely to make this story any better, i shall try once more. Please note, this story needs A TON of work, soo...anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

A bit of Prologue/Character description

Volca: Main character alongside her BFF Luna. Is currently 16 years of age, is 5 foot 11. Has long fiery colored hair extending past her shoulder (red, orange and yellow), and has decent sized chest. Wears a red long-sleeved dress that cuts off above her thighs, where she wears long red leggings. She also wears red boots. Has Orange eyes. Possesses the powers of fire, but she does not quite know this yet.

Luna: Volcas BFF. Has blue, green and purple streaked hair, also known as the ¨cool¨ color scheme, that also extends past her shoulders. Has slightly bigger cups than Volca. Wears a matching outfit to fit Volca´s, but in the color scheme all blue, with purple leggings, and green boots. Possesses the powers of water and ice, again she does not know this quite yet.

* * *

Prologue(character and setting): five years after the legendary trainer in Red left to go on his own adventures who knows where, two girls, living in a far away region are currently walking through a city far away from their hometown. They had started their adventures the same year that red became the league Champion. One year later, Red headed on his own adventures in various other regions. Currently, the two girls were adventuring through the region of Solaraca, known for its fiery temperatures. As the two made their way towards the next town of Solar, they encounter an evil organization, or at least a mysterious person.

* * *

Prologue (Information on the region and how pokemon are used, etc.): In the region of Solaraca, besides being known for its fiery hot temperatures, it is known as the one region where pokeballs have been banned. Or i should say, the region is so far away from the main regions that it isn't known at all. Pokemon roam freely, and as such, only a few cities have been made, and only on small scales in an attempt to preserve the environment. Volca and Luna each have their partner pokemon, which is allowed to accompany a human on his/her journeys. Volca has a pokemon called Chararaca, and Luna with a Squirtlaca. These are effectively a Charmander and a Squirtle. but since the environment has been preserved, the pokemon are drastically more powerful, and have a total of three evolutions.

* * *

Sol city, where the girls are headed

¨This is the capital of the region, right?¨ A woman asks, unsure of the answer

The girl next to her, dressed in an all grey uniform, with a logo emblazoned on her chest, answers her question.

¨Yes, it is. This is Sol city, the largest city, and even so, is very small.¨ The girl answers

The woman stares down the small hut in front of her, made out of wood and straw. THe girl wearing the outfit ventures onwards on her journey, walking to the clearing behind the hut, which was located on the edge of town, as a residency.

Walking into the forest past the clearing, the girl smirks and chuckles to herself, knowing how much fun she was about to have.

Ah, we have a map of the capital city. That hut is on the edges, where all the houses are. The capitol building is no more than a wooden shack, slightly larger than any house, in the direct center of the town. Only dirt paths are used...how nauseous. I have here...my ozone bomb...developed by ozonic himself...leader of team ozone...now I, Admiral Regis, shall blow this whole town up... The girl, who was really registeel herself, thought evilly

Regis, was actually Registeel. She had a grey mask on over her face, disguising any facial features with its tint, but you could still see the twinkle of her grey eyes as she prepared her mischevious deeds. As the leader of team Ozone, she was determined to not only take down the capital, but also kill two of her arch-nemesis.

Her grey-silver hair began on two circular bumps on the side of her helmet, and flowed down in twintails down past her skirt. She was clad in silver metal armor, from head to toe.. Red bumps lined her helmet. Her armor cut off a bit near her neck so she could breathe, then began again at her chest. Her above average chest had to be accounted for, and was since the armor suit was natural. She wore two black arm-covering metal bands, which let her fingers come free near the end. Two metal circular disks connected the arm armor to the body armor. The abdomen was shaped like a dress, but stiff and flexible metal. The rim of the dress like abdomen armor cut off around her thighs She wore two grey-silver metal boots, but her middle thigh was exposed.

She clipped the band from the bomb, readying to throw it, when she saw Volca and Luna, two celebrities, emerge through the main clearing that functioned as the main entrypoint to the city. Regis grabbed her thunderbolt-gun, which she had in her armor. She grabbed her boots, taking them off, bending them into the shape of the gun, and pulled the trigger, all in one fluid motion.

As a result, the two celebrities were zapped, their clothes and hair charred. Regis smirked, but knew she had to withdraw...for now.

* * *

From Volcas POV(telling a bit of what happened at the clearing)

We were only walking into the capital city for our concert with our two partner pokemon, Luna and I. As we entered the clearing, we felt a bolt of shocking energy, and that's all i can remember, before i woke up in a dungeon like area.

* * *

From Regis´s POV

I retreated back to my main base near the electric lake. I opened the secret entrance to my bunker in a tree, shutting it behind me. Walking down the steps, i smirked as i knew my advantages were more than great enough to take over the entire region.

I walked down into my chamber, noting my laptop had finished downloading me the information about Luna and Volca, directly from the government sector 1, near the pokemon league. I smirked, and sat down into my flexible memory foam chair, also taking off my suit of armor piece by piece, stripping down until i was perfectly nude.

 _I love sexual things...even so, what to make of of this so called ´The Flare´..hes so mysterious...all i saw of him...was his 6 foot tall frame, with curly brown hair, in a tuft at the front. He wore only a red short sleeved t-shirt, and red shorter pants...he appeared to be rather muscular, and was definately attractive..even if normally i dont get attracted...he beat me up! made me look like a fool...with his admittingly hot dodges...with the views i got from his leaning dodges...ugh...plus, he was strong enough to knock me down, even if i wasnt wearing my armor..._ I thought to myself, remembering that hero, who also wore a red mask who had thwarted a small plan of mine

¨Hey.¨ The voice made me jump a bit

I did whip around in my chair, and came face to face with this hero who had taken me on awhile back.

¨Calm down, please. Im not here to thwart you. I came to get some more information on you, since you intruiged me. You couldnt be human, and yet you are...¨ The Flare pondered

I didnt bother covering myself up, i had some hormones that WERE going to be answered...

¨May i ask that you could, ya know...play with me?¨ I asked with a blush, not afraid to ask

He blushed himself, knowing what i wanted.

¨I hardly know you...¨ He protested

I rolled my eyes, i was prepared for this anyways.

¨Please. Its not like i give this offer out to..well, anybody. Plus, you will get to know me better, since i can promise you i will give any answers to any questions...although admittingly i should go put my clothes on...¨ I started to give my personal convincing speech, but then decided i had better just go get my clothes on

Which i did, deciding to go into the wardrobe to the left of my position. The room was as always dimly lit, with only a few lights, being the large overhead monitor, and the technology underneath it arranged in a circular desk. The only decorations behind the tech, in the good 20 square yards of space behind the monitor, were ceiling fixtures in a chandelier arranged in the exact center of the room, and two fans, forming a line with the chandelier.

The staircase into my lair was at the back of the room holding the tech, spiraling upwards about 50 steps until the tree on which my bunker is built in, or at least the hatch to enter, blocked the way. My base was underground, built during the span in which i was perfectly innocent, when Volca and Luna whipped up team rocket. Other than the ceiling fixtures, a circular 10 foot in diameter rug feautring an icon of a regular Registeel was placed directly under the chandelier. The walls were made of rocks found near the lake, melted by a sacred fire i had claimed from one of my closer friends. Of course, my friend Rocky, a regirock, helped me build my bunkerm i couldnt have done it myself.

Only one room other than the main one was currently available, which was the one to the right when you walked in, the doorway 10 yards away from the chair. It was only a small closet, and a top secret room, which had a secret entryway behind one of my clothes, a greyish-silver dress, but that was private...

I put on a grey bra and some underpants, not bothering with a shirt or pants. I walked back out to the main room, noticing the flare was sitted cross-legged on the rug. I walked over and sat on the other sie of the rug, ready to answer questions and such.

¨Ok, so you should know im a moemon for starters, which is a human pokemon. Moemon are extremely rare in this region...¨ I told him

Luckily, i had a backup plan. The rug had a special identification scanner hidden beneath it. It recognnized him as an intruder, and the rug beneath him opened up, and super quick-like, out came a metal suit, clasping him inside of it. It erased his memory even, a nasty and strangely turning on aspect i had outfitted for it.

Then, the suit was teleported somewhere random. I simply walked over to my chair, sat down, and surveyed the screen in front of me, which was littered with text i had stolen from government sector 1 on Luna and volca.

¨Volca and Luna, those two had been doing heroic deeds for the region for quite awhile. The took on the reassembled Team Rocket barely one year after Kanto Champion Red disbanded them, and whipped their butts...They still dont speak of that...EVER They headed to johto, claiming to have been ¨underground¨ where they continued operations in this region, in bunker 2. They foiled the plans of Team Spy, a top secret organization...¨ I read. I didnt believe it, and i pressed the big red button on my dashboard

The text changed, slowly transforming to what i wanted. I smirked, knowing the government would corrupt its database so as to hide information. Except my dashboard could hack the files and retrieve the knowledge stored within a secret code.

¨Luna is a secret police officer, working for the government since five years ago. With her powered up squirtle by her side, she is a dangerous threat. However, she has an undescribeable weakness to electricty. Commander of the sector 6 version of the secret police, located near electricity lake, she has also foiled various plots of evil organizations. Team Rocket´s second operation was foiled by only her, as otherwise the government would be collapsed.

Age: 16, Likes: Sexual Pleasure, Pokemon, Food¨ The screen read

I rubbed my hands together, knowing that this information would likely make me about unstoppable. Then i read the part about Volca.

¨Volca, the greatest liar in history. Commanding officer of the Aniz Party back since seven years ago, she has crumbled countless regions for good by utilizing some of the myths and legends in those regions. She has the greatest scheme, and works for the Solaraca central government, where she slowly and deviously plans her assault on other regions, keeping this a secret from the many government agencies trying to track her down.¨ The screen read

 _I can not believe what i just read. I have heard countless HORRID things about the Aniz party, how they in the past had killed millions...they were the sole reason why poke balls existed and why our world was so corrupted nowadays. And Volca, was apparently planning to revive it all!? It took 20 years of fighting to take the Aniz party down, and they almost took over the world! Plus, if she was commanding officer since 7 years ago, and she was apparently only 16, then that means...she has to be 23...crap, what to do now? Wait, ive been warned of an apocapolypse. and they said when Volca comes to the capital of this region, the apocopalyse is upon us!_ I deciphered the meaning of this all just in time

¨My bunker is locked...which means...¨ I mumbled to myself

I hit the ¨cam¨ button. This turned on all the cameras i had set up around the region. And in the one set on Sol city town hall, was Volca, her hands stained, and her eyes twinkling with a combination of bloodlust and sexual lust. I watched frantically as she walked into the doors, and breifly saw behind in her hand was a sword, coated in red fire.

¨Demons wrath...the apocaplypse starting fire from hell...¨ I mumbled

But that was all I would remember, as then i felt a rembling in the ground. The last thing for sure i would remember is the bunker collapsing around me, and fire starting to rage...

* * *

 **Cliffhangar magic! Anyways, this project will kind of be put on hold for awhile, but I promise after Moemon super mystery dungeon bloopers and The Pokemon Chronicals: Governments end, are finished up. This story will be rebooted. Also if you are reading this after thae above deadline has been met, keep reading! Follow if you are interested in the chapters later on. until next time, Aeromenca out!**


	2. The Hellfire Temple

**Ch 2 of the least popular fanfic? Oh well, enjoy this chapter anyways!**

* * *

Immediately after i was knocked out by the fire raging around me, i was awoken. I was no longer in my bunker, but was in a place where many moemon were running about, all panicking. I knew this was likely a key moment in what would appear to be a rough fight with Volca, the Aniz party leader later on.

Looking around, i noticed that the place was modeled after an ancient civilisation. I knew it was after the Hellfire´s, an ancient civilisation based on the power of burning things to the ground. I was in a temple, and was staring down one of the ancient treasures of the civilisation. A golden cup, with red gems embedded in the rim at the top. I was able to move, and i noticed how high the temple walls were in comparison to the other features.

The bright marble columns showed how rich the history was here. A moemon tapped me on the shoulder, and i turned to face a powerful looking Typhlosion.

Her breasts were very visible, popping out of her tan underside. her fur was blue on the backside, and instead of clothing, she was covered in fur, and right around her crotch the fur cut off, and her vagina was fully visible. Her legs were furry, and her bright red eyes really exercised how cute she was in comparison to some of the other moemon i had seen.

¨First off, reason why you're checking me out, including my pussy?¨ She asked me, arms folded

Her ears twitched in annoyance, and i knew she was no normal Typhlosion by a long shot. She was so much more powerful, if appearance was something to go by.

¨And second of, to be teleported here after what has gone down back at the region from where you came? How very unnatural. Maybe you could be of use...¨ She mused, clearly not thinking very much in my favor

I had to get rid of her, but with the type disadvantage, and with the area we were in, i had no distractions. Then i was grabbed by the helmet, and dragged through the temple. All the while the Typhlosion mumbling in my ear. I found myself thrown into a sort of tech room, and was given a unhappy stare from the Typhlosion before the door closed.

Meanwhile, back in the Hellfire Temple...

One particular moemon was attracted by the very Typhlosion that had just ´jailed´ Regis the Registeel. It was a Infernape, and his nape was Inferno. He was named this for his powerful and fast fighting moves. He strolled through the temple foyer, readying to meet up with Victoria, the Typhlosion.

¨Hi victoria. What should i do now, i finished securing the temple after what happened back down there...¨ Inferno asked Victoria as he met her in the foyer

She smirked, and held his hand in her own.

¨Wanna go do something... _fun?_ ¨ Victoria asked, smirking in a sexual manner

¨O-oh...¨ Inferno stumbled on his words, but was liking where this was headed

He nodded his head, and Victoria dragged him into a side room in the temple.

* * *

Meanwhile, Regis was tinkering with some of the technology in the tech room. She found that this must be the single control room inside the temple, as everything seemed to be hooked up to something in the temple. She wondered if the Typhlosio had put her in the control room, but she was soon answered, as she managed to hook up some of the cameras to the monitor.

She saw the Typhlosion and aan Infernape making love in a side room in the temple. Regis wasted no more time, bolting out of the room, and following the same path but in reverse that the Typhlosion used, and found herself back at the pedistal holding the treasure. Regis checked the pedistal for security, there was none, even when she used her high-tech glasses on the pedistal. She grabbed the cup, putting it in her metal suit. She knew how to stop all of this, but it would be a rough and insanely diffucult journey stretchin gthrough multiple worlds. She had to build the hellfire core, made up of many priceless artifacts from around the world. The cup in her hand was part of it, but she needed a base to build it on.

Fortunately, the temple seemed to be that place, as she soon realized. Two pillars had two sprinkler looking things pointed where the cup previously was. She realized that this was where the technological macherinery mixed with the magic. Regis placed the cup back on the pedistal, and walked into the room behind the pedistal, whcih she noticed.

In the room, was the blueprint for the very machine. She then realized that these moemon in this temple were already well on their way to building the hellfire core, possessing powerful information to the whereabouts of the items nesecary to build the core. Regis took the sheet report containint this information, and prepared to head out of the temple. There was an exit right by the room, which was dark with gloomy despair. She jumped through the hole in the floor, and found herself falling a great distance, but she knew it was to a different area, and in various points, warp panels were installed to warp her back to the temple.

And so Regis´s journey to build the hellfire core began, a journey taking many months and uniting many civilisations, but she didnt know that just yet...

* * *

 **Hope ya enjoyed chapter two! HAPPY NEW YEARS DAY!**


End file.
